Snowy warmth
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Fall, was wäre da besser als Urlaub? Vieles, denken Harry und Severus,als sie gemeinsam ihren unfreiwilligen Skiurlaub antreten. Wird sich etwas ändern? Finden sie am Ende vielleicht sogar Gefallen am Urlaub und einander?HPSS Slas
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **

Oh mein Gott, ein riesiger Hase verfolgt mich!!! … Ach Mist, er möchte nur das Hp-Universum. Aber das gehört keinem von uns, sondern J. K. Rowling. Menno.

**Kommentar:**

Die Inspiration, die den „plot bunny" aus seiner Ecke hervor gelockt hat, war der Text eines Horoskops für Steinböcke. Da Severus auch ein Steinbock ist, hatte der plot bunny es sehr leicht mich von hinten zu überwältigen und so sitze ich hier nun:

Mit einer Snarry story und hoffentlich genug Horoskopeinträgen für Steinbock und Löwe, um jeden Kapitelanfang mit einem zu versehen.

Mein erstes größeres Snarry, bitte seid gnädig. ; )

**Horoskop Steinbock: **

Nichts eignet sich jetzt besser, um neue Energie zu finden, als ein actionreicher Skiurlaub. Dabei könnte es sein, dass dir auch ganz neue Ideen für deine weitere Lebensgestaltung kommen. Ein Missverständnis zwischen dir und einem alten Freund dürfte in diesen Tagen endlich geklärt werden. Also, nur Mut!

**Default Chapter: **

Tief unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts war es mittlerweile sehr still geworden. Die nervigen Schülermassen, welche einem gewissen Tränkemeister sonst die Geduld raubten, waren seit eineinhalb Wochen in den Ferien.

Eine Tatsache, die Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts, sehr genoss.

Und trotzdem, während der verschlossene Mann in einem dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel hockte und angestrengt über einem dicken, alten Wälzer brütete, zeichnete ein düsteres Grollen seine fahlen Gesichtszüge.

Obwohl in den Räumen des Professors fast völlige Stille herrschte und er gänzlich allein war, sollte er in wenigen Augenblicken die Gelegenheit bekommen der Außenwelt den Grund für seine schlechte Laune mitzuteilen.

Die Flammen im hohen Kamin loderten einen Moment lang smaragdgrün auf, bevor Albus Dumbledore mit fröhlicher Miene in das Wohnzimmer schritt.

Severus machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen, bis der Schulleiter ihn freudig begrüßte.

„Severus mein Junge, wie geht es dir?"

Kurz huschte Besorgnis über die faltigen Züge Dumbledores, doch dann schenkte er seinem Kollegen, welcher sich endlich von seiner Lektüre hatte lösen können und ihn nun finster anstarrte, ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich genieße die Ruhe hier unten", gab der Schwarzhaarige mit seidiger Stimme, welche keinen Zweifel an der Haltung gegenüber Albus' Besuch lies, zurück

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht rauskommen möchtest, um wie die anderen Lehrer diesen wundervollen Tag am See zu genießen? Es lohnt sich wirklich, ich glaube Filius wollte nachher den Orden zu ein paar Spielen Beachvolleyball einladen."

Der Jüngere seufzte und erhob sich, wobei sein Gesicht einen etwas freundlicheren Ausdruck annahm.

„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Vielleicht Tee… oder lieber Limonade?", fügte Snape sarkastisch hinzu, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel kaum merklich nach oben neigten.

_Oh ja, Albus wäre genau der Mann, der sich im heißesten Sommer wie ein Muggelkind an die Straße stellen und Limonade am selbstgebauten Getränkestand verkaufen würde. _

„Nein, danke, mich erwartet draußen noch einer von Minervas berühmt berüchtigten Eisdrinks." Die leuchtend blauen Augen des Zauberers bargen ein vergnügtes Glimmen.

„Also gut, um das hier abzukürzen, nein, ich denke nicht." Snapes Tonfall zeigte, dass seine Meinung endgültig war.

„Ah, ich vergaß, du magst ja die Hitze nicht. Wie dumm von einem alten Mann."

Albus gluckste vergnügt und strich durch seinen langen Bart, während Snape eine leicht genervte Miene aufsetzte.

_Haha, ich bin unglaublich amüsiert, dieses Gespräch führen wir seit 10 Jahren immer wieder aufs neue._

„Albus, bist du gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass wieder einmal irgendein Kollegiumsfest mit Anwesenheitspflicht stattfindet, oder entsprang deinem Geist nur rein zufällig der Wunsch mich in meinen einladenden Räumen zu besuchen?"

„Oh, natürlich würde ich deinen Sommer niemals damit verderben dich in die Hitze zu den anderen zu schicken, wenn du das nicht möchtest."

Snape machte sich nicht die Mühe einer Antwort und gab stattdessen nur ein Schnauben von sich.

_Irgendetwas würde ihm sein Freund und leider auch Ruin seiner Nerven noch aufschwatzen, er wusste es genau._

„Deshalb, mein Junge, habe ich dieses Jahr etwas ganz anderes für dich in Planung!"

_Aha, er hatte also Recht gehabt!_

„Und dabei hast du natürlich nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich _eigene _Pläne haben

könnte?"

„Oh, das habe ich." Der Schulleiter sah in diesem Moment eher aus wie einer der Weasley Zwillinge, wenn sie etwas im Schilde führten, als der 150 Jahre alte, weise Mann, der er war.

Und er hatte anscheinend wirklich seinen Spaß bei dieser Sache.

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass mich raten, du wirst dein Vorhaben trotzdem nicht aufgeben, oder?"

„Ah Severus, in diesem Momenten merke ich wie lange und gut wir uns schon kennen."

SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW

Severus rauschte die Landstraße entlang, die den Weg zu seinem Zielort wies. Die zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare begannen sich ob der hohen Geschwindigkeit schon wieder aus dem Band zu lösen, doch das störte ihn herzlich wenig.

_Anders verhielt es sich mit dem Ferienplan wie Albus es abartig fröhlich formuliert hatte. Na ja, wenigstens konnte er jetzt endlich wieder Motorrad fahren. _

Mit einem letzten Seufzen vertrieb er die Gedanken daran, was folgen würde und lehnte sich tiefer über die nachtschwarze Maschine, um noch ein wenig mehr Gas zu geben.

SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW

Harry kniete indes im Garten der Dursleys und zog missmutig Unkraut aus dem Beet.

Im Stillen fragte er sich, was in den Gedanken seiner Tante überwog:

_Die Qual ein unordentliches Beet zu besitzen oder die Freude es verwildern zu lassen, damit er darin schuften konnte…_

_So wie es aussah letzteres. _

_Was Petunia doch für Qualen für ihren Neffen auf sich nahm, _dachte Harry sarkastisch, während er einem weiteren hartnäckigen Büschel den Garaus machte.

Mit dem sonnenverbrannten Nacken knackend und die schmerzenden Glieder streckend, erhob sich der 18-Jährige und versuchte sich unauffällig für eine kleine Pause in den Schatten zu bewegen.

„Hey, fauler Bengel, was glaubst du dort zu tun? Los, geh wieder an die Arbeit!! Ich hätte dich eigentlich schon längst rausgeschmissen, wenn du Nichtsnutz nicht schon wieder auf uns angewiesen wärest! Also sei gefälligst dankbar und tu was!"

_Okay, kein Glück hier. Warum hatte Dumbledore auch darauf bestehen müssen, dass er aus __**Schutzgründen**__ bei den Dursleys bleiben sollte, obwohl er mittlerweile schon seit einem verdammten Jahr volljährig war?! _

Seufzend begab Harry sich schließlich wieder ins Beet, nicht wissend, dass genau in diesem Augenblick ein gewisser Tränkemeister ebenfalls tief seufzte.

Nicht dass Severus gerade in einem Beet arbeiten musste, aber auch er wäre jetzt sehr viel lieber in seinem kühlen Kerker gewesen, als auf dem Weg nach Surrey.

SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW

Severus parkte sein Motorrad in einer dunklen Gasse nicht weit entfernt vom Ligusterweg und machte sich missmutig grollend auf den Weg zu Potter, nachdem er sein Gefährt mit einer Reihe von Schutzzaubern gesichert hatte.

_Man konnte nie wissen, was die Muggel alles anstellten, weshalb er lieber Vorsicht walten lies. _

SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW

Es war etwa eine Viertelstunde vergangen als Harry mit einem halbvollen Glas Leitungswasser in der Küche stand und unter den strafenden Blicken Petunias seinem überhitzten Körper das bisschen Flüssigkeit gönnte, das sie ihm zugestanden hatte.

_Es hätte sie auch nicht umgebracht mir wenigstens ein volles Glas zu geben oder vielleicht etwas zu Essen…okay, vielleicht doch. _

„Darf ich jetzt nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen?", erkundigte sich Harry, angestrengt darum bemüht nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.

„Es ist nicht dein Zimmer! Dass du dir das merkst! Aber ja, scher dich nach oben, wenn es dich davon abhält unsere Ruhe zu stören."

_Als ob ich jemals laut schreiend in den Raum gerannt wäre oder so was. _

„Ja, Tante Petunia", damit verschwand der 18-Jährige nach oben, nicht ahnend, dass niemand anderer als Severus Snape gerade die Straße zu. Ligusterweg 4 entlang schritt.

SNOW SNOW SNOW SNOW

Enttäuscht, gespannt? Erzählt es mir, ich freu mich.

Falls irgendjemand einen vielversprechenden Horoskopeintrag für Steinbock oder Löwe findet, bitte schickt ihn mir, es ist erstaunlich, auf was für Ideen einen solche unschuldigen Texte manchmal bringen können. ; )


	2. on the road

**Disclaimer: **

Die Charaktere und ihre Welt gehören J. K. Rolling.

**Kommentar: **

Vielen Dank an Lutienna, Fan, Nadine Black, Padme.G, Lion und PotterAlbus für ihre lieben Reviews und an alla, die die ff zu ihren Favs und Alerts hinzugefügt haben!!! Ihr gebt mir wirklich Spaß am Schreiben.

**Chapter 1:**

„Potter, geh und mach die Tür auf, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun!", kam Petunias schrille Stimme von unten.

Leise fluchend erhob sich Harry vom Bett und stapfte missgelaunt hinunter, um gleich darauf jemandem zu öffnen, den er am liebsten gleich wieder ausgesperrt hätte.

Auf der Eingangsstufe stand mit verschränkten Armen Severus Snape und starrte missgelaunt auf ihn herab. Etwas aber war an dem verschlossenen Professor heute anders. Einen Moment benötigte Harry um zu begreifen, was sich verändert hatte, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen:

_Verdammt, es war die Kleidung, warum war ihm das erst jetzt aufgefallen?_

In der Tat trug Severus Snape nicht wie sonst den langen schwarzen Umhang und darunter den perfekt geschnittenen Gehrock, sondern ein schwarz-anthrazitfarbenes Outfit bestehend aus einer Jacke (anscheinend Leder oder etwas Ähnliches) einer Hose, die an den Knie und Oberschenkelinnenseiten offensichtlich eine Art Schutzmaterial besaß, und passend dazu Lederstiefel.

…_War das etwa Motorradkleidung?! Hui__**…**__ okay, nicht der richtige Gedanke für seinen Ex-Professor__**….**_

„Snape", murmelte Harry halb begrüßend, halb ungläubig zu sich selbst. Der vernichtende Blick des Tränkmeisters sagte wohl eindeutig, wie viel er von dieser Anrede hielt.

Um sich also nicht in die Verdammnis zu stürzen, bevor er überhaupt wusste, womit er diesen Besuch schon wieder verdient hatte, schlug er bei seinem nächsten Satz etwas respektvollere Töne an… jedenfalls was die Anrede anbelangte:

„Sie wissen wo ich wohne… Sir."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Nein Potter, ich wollte Mr. Malfoy besuchen und habe die Häuser durcheinander gebracht", kam es sarkastisch: „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass ich weiß wo du wohnst, ich stehe schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier vor deiner Haustür."

„Sie haben völlig Recht, Sie scheinen nichts zum Spaß zu machen", murmelte er und hatte dabei die seichte Hoffnung, dass Snapes scharfes Gehör dies nicht vernahm… natürlich war das reines Wunschdenken.

Ein hämisches Lächeln stahl sich auf die fahlen Züge, den kurzen Anflug von Zorn beinah perfekt verdeckend.

„Oh ja, ich bin mir sicher du hast hier sehr viel mehr Spaß. Jedenfalls wenn deine sonnenverbrannte Haut und der Schmutz an deinen Händen auch nur irgendein Anzeichen ist."

Ein düsterer Blick, dann: „Was wollen Sie denn hier? Außer vielleicht mit mir ein nettes Pläuschchen zu halten und die Nachbarn zu erschrecken."

„Oh, sei dir gewiss, ersteres hätte ich gern vermieden und letzteres könnte sich durchaus als amüsant erweisen."

„Und die Antwort auf meine Frage war _was_ von beiden?", hakte Harry unschuldig nach.

_Wer hätte das gedacht, sich einen Wortwechsel mit der Fledermaus der Kerker zu liefern war jetzt sehr viel interessanter als noch vor ein paar Wochen, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. _

_Aber natürlich konnte das nicht ewig so weiter gehen, denn in diesem Moment erschien Vernon Dursley auf der __**Bühne des Geschehens**__. _

…_Das war niemals gut._

„Was ist hier los? Potter, wer ist diese Person?!", donnerte der Walrossmann mit deutlicher Verachtung in der Stimme. Da Snape Muggelkleidung trug, konnte Vernon nicht sofort ausmachen, ob es sich um einen der Freaks handelte, mit denen sein Neffe sonst verkehrte, doch die Schulterlangen Haare und die alles andere als seriöse Bekleidung waren Grund genug sein Missfallen zu erregen.

Severus wählte diesen Moment, um dem offensichtlich von Magie eingeschüchterten Mann seine Frage zu beantworten, indem er Harry über den Grund seines Erscheinens informierte.

„Der Schulleiter hat mir den Auftrag gegeben Sie abzuholen und an einen anderen Ort als Hogwarts zu bringen, um dort Ihren _Urlaub_ zu verbringen."

_Er hatte es sehen können in dem undisziplinierten, schwachen Verstand des Muggel. Die Abscheu vor allem Fremden, vor allem, das er nicht verstand oder beherrschte. _

Es bereitete dem Slytherin Freude diese Angst zu schüren, selbst wenn das hieß, dass er Potter nicht mehr im letzten Moment sagen konnte, er solle ihm lediglich eine Nachricht überbringen. Schade, also würde er dieser Reise wohl nicht entgehen können.

Wo er gerade über Potter nachdachte, der junge Mann schien hin und her gerissen zwischen Freude und unguter Vorahnung ob dieses Schauspiels.

Warum sollte sich gleich zeigen:

Der massige Onkel wirbelte mit überraschender Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Neffen herum und fuchtelte mit einem seiner fleischigen Finger vor dessen Gesicht herum. Snape ignorierte er für den Moment völlig, zu sehr darauf konzentriert Potter seinen Zorn zu zeigen.

„Du, wie kannst du es wagen, sie (anscheinend war damit die gesamte magische Population gemeint, so jedenfalls hörte es sich an) in unser Haus lassen? Wie kannst du es wagen, dass sie kommen?!"

„Was soll das denn heißen, ich kann nichts dafür, dass er an der Tür geklingelt hat! Soll ich vielleicht Warmschilder mit der Aufschrift „Zauberer und Hexen bleibt draußen, mein Onkel gerät in Panik, wenn er euch trifft" im Garten aufstellen?"

„Respektloser Bengel!" Vernon wollte Harry am Kragen packen, doch dieser wich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung aus.

_Es schien so als ob Potter in der Zeit vor dem Kampf, welcher den dunklen Lord zu Grunde gerichtet hatte, wenigstens ein paar Dinge gelernt hatte._

Unterbrochen wurden diese Gedanken, als Harry erneut das Wort ergriff:

„Außerdem, hast du den Professor nicht gehört?"

_Die Antwort lautete höchstwahrscheinlich: Gehört, aber nicht wahrgenommen._

„Ich gehe mit ihm. Das heißt ihr seid mich für den Rest des Sommers und wenn wir Glück haben vielleicht für immer los. Sollte dich das nicht freuen?"

_Dieser Satz überraschte Snape dann doch irgendwie._

Vernon grollte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, bevor er mit einer Art Kopfrucken seine Zustimmung gab.

„Aber du passt darauf auf, dass er nichts Komisches macht. Wenn irgendwas mir nicht gefällt, dann bist du dran, Junge!"

_Als ob ihn das kümmerte, wenn er mit Snape ging__**…**__ aber das sagte er nicht._

„Ja, Onkel Vernon."

Damit verließ der Muggel den Flur und begab sich zurück zu interessanteren Dingen wie dem

Fernseher und ließ Harry mit bisher unberücksichtigten Fragen zurück.

_Komisch, wäre sein Onkel nicht gewesen, hätte er wahrscheinlich zweimal überlegt, bevor er auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte den Professor zu begleiten. So jedoch hatte er ohne zu zögern eine Reise ins Unbekannte mit Snape gegen einen weiteren Sommer bei den Dursleys getauscht._

Jetzt da das Problem _Onkel Vernon_ vom Tisch oder eher aus dem Flur verschwunden war, konnte der Gryffindor sich anderen Dingen zuwenden:

„Professor, sind Sie auf einem Motorrad hier her gekommen?", fragte der Gryffindor ungläubig.

„Nein Potter ich trage nur gerne im Hochsommer die passende Kleidung dafür." Ein verächtlicher Blick wurde ihm zu teil, stoppte aber nicht, was im nächsten Augenblick halblaut aus Harrys Mund sprudelte:

„Ja, so sieht das auch aus!" Jetzt ein vernichtender Blick und dann eine Hand, die schmerzhaft über seinen Hinterkopf fegte.

_Verdammt Snapes Reflexe waren immer noch schneller als seine!_

„Du solltest ein bisschen besser darauf achten, was du von dir gibst, vorausgesetzt das Besitzen deiner Zunge ist dir wichtig."

Der 18-Jährige konnte nur leicht den Kopf schütteln, als er hinauf ging, um seine Sachen zu packen.

_Wirklich, er konnte es noch nicht ganz verwinden, dass gerade Snape das Motorradfahren schätzen sollte. Und vielleicht noch viel wichtiger, dass er in seiner Schutzkleidung keine so schlechte Figur machte wie erwartet… rein allgemein gesehen natürlich. _

_Er hatte ja gewusst, dass der Tränkemeister Dank der langen Jahre als Todesser und Spion in Topform war, aber das hier rückte es irgendwie in noch greifbarere Nähe._

snowsnowsnow

10 Minuten später fand Harry sich in einer dunklen Gasse mit dem hageren Tränkemeister

wieder. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was ist los, Potter? Bist du dir so sicher, dass du Grund zur Erleichterung hast?" Der altbekannte hämisch-verächtliche Gesichtsausdruck zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen.

„Oh nein, aber jetzt in so einer dunklen Gasse… keine Ahnung, Sie sehen so aus als seien Sie wieder in Ihrer gewohnten Umgebung. Alles ist wieder so wie immer." Harry zuckte etwas ratlos die Achseln und fragte sich jetzt, _warum_ sie eigentlich hier waren.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", kam Snapes dunkle samtige Stimme aus dem Halbschatten, in den er sich zuvor begeben hatte.

Eine einzige Geste von der Hand des Slytherin enthüllte ein schwarzes Motorrad. Aber es war nicht irgendeine Maschine, es war ein gewaltiges Gefährt. Sie war bis auf die Räder fast völlig mit lackschwarzem Metall verkleidet, welches in seiner geschwungenen Form beinah fließend wirkte.

„Eine Kawasaki", brachte Harry ein wenig atemlos hervor.

„Super Potter, du kannst lesen. Wenn du dann fertig bist mit deinem täglichen Training, setzt doch bitte diesen Helm auf und tritt einen Schritt zurück, damit ich die Maschine heute noch auf die Straße schieben kann."

Ohne auf ein Weggehen des Gryffindors zu warten, schob sich Snape nun an ihm vorbei und hatte sein Motorrad so schnell gewendet und in die Mitte der Gasse geschoben, dass Harry im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zurückweichen musste, damit die Maschine ihm nicht über die Füße rollte.

„Danke für die Rücksicht", war Harrys sarkastische Reaktion, während Severus schon aufgesessen war.

„Potter, Mund zu, Helm auf und dann schleunigst auf den Sitz, sonst fahre ich ohne dich und du kannst deinem liebenswürdigem Onkel erklären, warum er dich nicht los ist für den Verbleib der Ferien."

Der 18-Jährige zögerte nur für einen kurzen bösen Blick auf seinen einstigen Lehrer, bevor er sich den Helm auf setzte und sich auf den hinteren Sitz schwang.

Etwas unschlüssig überlegte er jetzt, ob Snape ihn umbringen würde, wenn er sich mit den Händen an seiner Hüfte festhielt…

Im nächsten Moment startete der Ältere die Maschine, was die Frage erledigte.

Mit leichter Panik umklammerte der Gryffindor die Hüfte des Professors, als dieser losfuhr und geschmeidig um die Ecke raste.

Als Severus sich in die Kurve legte und seinen Körper dabei zur Seite verlagerte, spürte er zu seinem Verdruss, dass Potter offensichtlich noch nie zuvor Motorrad gefahren war und sich versteifte, anstatt ihm in der Bewegung zu folgen.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er leicht den Kopf und sagte dann laut und deutlich zu seinem Mitfahrer:

„Potter, wenn du nicht willst, dass wir stürzen und bei hoher Geschwindigkeit über die Straße schlittern, dann solltest du dich meinen Bewegungen anpassen. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich nämlich, was ich tue."

_Hättest du mir das vorher gesagt, dann wärst du daran auch nicht gestorben._

Doch laut sagte Harry nur: „Okay."

snowsnowsnow

Snape musste wieder Willen und nur im Stillen zugeben, dass Potter offensichtlich in sportlicher Hinsicht eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe besaß. Nicht dass ihn dies verwunderte, schließlich waren viele arrogante, hormongesteuerte Teenager, ohne jegliches intellektuelles Potenzial passabel in sportlichen Aktivitäten. Zweifelsohne war diese Gabe von dem unterbewussten Trieb gesteuert anderen zu imponieren, wobei das Einsetzen ihres unterentwickelten Verstandes nicht erforderlich war.

Der Tränkemeister hätte ewig so weiterlamentieren können, doch dann wäre er wohl an Frustration oder purer geistiger Stupidität gestorben allein bei dem Gedanken an all die aufgeblasenen Taugenichtse.

Also konzentrierte er sich lieber auf den Fahrtwind und die Strecke vor und neben ihnen.

Harry hingegen dachte nicht wirklich über die Fahrt auf dem Motorrad selbst, sondern viel mehr über ihren Zielort und den Grund für diese Reise nach:

_Erst hatte Dumbledore ihn über die Ferien zu den Dursleys verfrachtet, obwohl er eigentlich endlich alt genug und frei war, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, und dann schickte er ihn auf diese merkwürdige Reise mit Snape._

_War etwas passiert? Er hatte Voldemort doch endgültig besiegt, oder nicht?_

Während der ehemalige Gryffindor diesen Gedanken nachhing, schlang er unbewusst die Arme enger um Snapes Taille.

Er wollte nicht, dass alles noch einmal von vorne losging. So unwahrscheinlich diese Möglichkeit auch war, es machte ihm ein wenig Angst daran zu denken und lies seinen Magen zu einem schmerzhaften Knäuel werden.

„Potter, halt dich noch ein Stück heftiger fest und ich verfluche dich noch in voller Fahrt!", kam das kalte Grollen von vorn. Es machte Harry plötzlich bewusst, was er gerade tat und führte beinahe dazu, dass der 18-Jährige in seiner Hast den Professor loszulassen Rücklinks vom Motorrad gestürzte. In einem Anflug von Panik, das flaue Gefühl des Falls schon kaum merklich spürend, klammerte er sich noch ein bisschen fester an den Älteren anstatt seinen Griff zu lockern.

Umso überraschter war er, als im gleichen Moment Snapes Arm nach hinten glitt und ihn unsanft wieder sicher auf den Sitz zog, sodass er nicht fallen konnte.

„Wenn ich nicht vorher daran sterbe, dass meine Organe zerquetscht werden", schien Snape den Faden der Beschwerden und Drohungen jetzt wieder aufzunehmen.

„T'schuldigung, Professor", kam die halbherzige Erwiderung, auf die eine Fahrt im Stillen folgte. Eine geraume Zeit lang saß Harry angespannt hinter dem Tränkemeister, der hier völlig in seinem Element zu sein schien.

Und dann, ehe Harry wusste, was geschehen war, war er genauso in den Bann des Motorradfahrens geraten wie sein ehemaliger Professor. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich nicht unwohl in seiner Nähe, denn es war ihm egal. Wichtig war im Moment nur die Freiheit, grenzenlose Freiheit, so wie es schien.

Die Entspannung machte die Bewegungen des Gryffindors geschmeidiger. Er fand einen fast natürlichen Rhythmus, mit dem er den Bewegungen des anderen folgte.

_Dies_ war eine Tatsache, welche der sonst so stoische Slytherin auf dem vorderen Teil des Sitzes einfach nicht ganz ignorieren konnte. Es gab ihm eine merkwürdige Empfindung. Er spürte sie nur kurz, bevor er sich völlig dem atemberaubenden Gefühl der rasend schnellen Fahrt hingab.

snowsnowsnow

Als die Fahrt nach fast zwei Stunden endete, war Harry fast traurig darüber. Andererseits, zwei Stunden lang Snapes Gnade auf einem Motorrad ausgeliefert zu sein, war vielleicht nichts, dessen Ende er nachtrauern sollte.

„Los Potter, beeil dich. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, darauf zu warten, dass du dich von der Maschine begibst", kam die verächtliche Aufforderung vom Tränkemeister. Harry hatte erwartet, dass Snape immer noch neben ihm stünde, doch sobald er sich umdrehte, sah er den Älteren auf der Treppe des kleinen Cottage stehen. Im leichten Trap machte er sich auf den Weg und konnte gerade noch durch die Tür huschen, bevor sie laut ins Schloss fiel.

„Vielen Dank für das warme Willkommen. Ich hatte schon Angst es wird kalt drinnen, wenn die Tür zu lange auf bleibt", war die Sarkastische Reaktion des Gryffindors.

Snape gab nur ein Schnauben von sich, so als sei eine Antwort unter seiner Würde und führte seinen ehemaligen Schüler dann in die Küche.

snowsnowsnow

„Potter, besitzt du Winterkleidung?"

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry sein Gegenüber etwas ratlos an.

„Ja, ich denke mein Winterumhang dürfte noch passen." Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum Snape ihn so düster ansah, als hätte er mal wieder eine extrem dumme Antwort gegeben, doch der 18-Jährige wartete geduldig. Er war gespannt, was die Fledermaus nun wieder auszusetzen hatte.

„Potter", Harry hörte den „kleines-dummes-Kind-ich–erkläre-dir-jetzt-was-2-plus-2-ist" Tonfall heraus und seufzte leise: „Dort, wo wir uns hinbegeben ist es _geringfügig _kälter als hier, also wenn du nicht zu einer Eissäule erstarren willst –versteh mich nicht falsch, nicht dass ich diesem Ereignis nicht entgegensehnen würde- dann solltest du dir vorher etwas wärmere Kleidung zulegen."

snowsnownsow

So verbrachten der Slytherin und der Retter der Zaubererwelt (und Ruin von Snapes Nerven) den Nachmittag im Muggellondon, um genügend Ausrüstung für einen zweiwöchigen Skiurlaub einzukaufen.

„Professor, warum nennen Sie das ganze Zeug hier _Ausrüstung_? Wir gehen schließlich nicht auf einen Überlebenstrip." Auf eine Erwiderung wartend versuchte der Jüngere verzweifelt alle Sachen auf seinen Armen zu balancieren, die Snape freundlicher Weise dort abgeladen hatte.

„Potter, du bist offensichtlich noch nie mit dir selbst auf irgendeine Reise gegangen, sonst würdest du nicht daran zweifeln, dass es sich hierbei um einen Überlebenstrip handelt."

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Ich bin wirklich noch nie mit mir selbst auf Reisen gegangen. Aber vielleicht haben Sie ja andere Erfahrungen damit und können aus dem… Zaubertrankkessel plaudern."

„Ich könnte dich auch in besagten Kessel eintauchen, sozusagen als _Erfahrung aus erster Hand_!" Snapes wahrhaft diabolisches, schmallippiges Lächeln entlockte Harry über den Klamottenberg hinweg einen düsteren Blick in Richtung des Kerkermeisters. Severus schnaubte belustigt.

_Potter würde niemals zu einem wirklich beeindruckenden bösen Blick fähig sein… aber es war ja süß, dass er es versuchte…._

_Hatte er gerade __**süß **__gesagt?! Noch dazu im Zusammenhang mit dem Potter-Balg? Igitt!_

snowsnowsnow

„Na, wie sieht dieses Outfit aus?", meinte Harry, als er gegen Nachmittag etwas steif aus der Umkleidekabine schritt. Snape stand unbeeindruckt von der Frage mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt.

„Bin ich dein Modeberater, Potter?" Ein Seufzen war vorläufig die einzige Reaktion, wobei der Gryffindor langsam und ungelenk wieder hinter den Vorhang stiefelte.

„Gott sei Dank nicht, aber ich möchte nicht noch weitere vier Stunden hier rum laufen und komische Kleidungsstücke fragwürdigen Zweckes anprobieren. Also, was ist nun?"

„Kannst du dich darin noch bewegen?"

„Nein…."

„Dann ist es perfekt", kam der aalglatte Kommentar. Snapes seidige Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. Harry steckte den Kopf durch eine Lücke im Vorhang, streckte dem säuerlichen Tränkemeister die Zunge raus und verschwand dann schnellstmöglich wieder in der Kabine, bevor der Ältere seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

Von drinnen erscholl ein ironisches: „Haha, sehr witzig." Was der 18-Jährige nicht sah, war das kaum merkliche Lächeln, das sich auf die stoischen Züge des Slytherin gestohlen hatte.

Wie von Harry prophezeit kam das ungleiche Paar erst am Abend zu Snapes Cottage zurück. Der Hausherr zeigte seinem ehemaligen Schüler das Gästezimmer und noch während der Gryffindor sich todmüde auf das Bett sinken lies, wurde ihm etwas gegen die Hüfte geworfen. Harry schreckte auf, suchte nach dem störenden Objekt und erblickte schließlich eine geschlossene Keramikdose neben sich auf der Decke.

„Hey, was sollte das? Ich hab doch gar nichts getan!"

„Potter, wenn du erst gucken und dann schreien würdest, hättest du vielleicht bemerkt, dass das Salbe gegen deinen wahrlich beeindruckenden Sonnenbrand ist." Der strubbelhaarige Gryffindor starrte den Professor einen Moment lang wie ein Goldfisch außerhalb seines Glases an.

„Gleich hole ich das Fischfutter. Bilde dir nicht ein, dass sich etwas an meiner Meinung über dich geändert hätte. Ich will nur eventuelle Quengelei verhindern, wenn du dich Morgen den ganzen Tag lang über das Brennen beschwerst. Außerdem kann ich ja nicht riskieren mich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, wenn du deine ach so verehrte Gryffindorfarbe noch im Gesicht trägst."

„Danke." Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, ob sein Tonfall sarkastisch oder dankbar klingen sollte.

Bevor er sich zu einer weiteren Handlung entschließen konnte, war der Tränkemeister schon durch die Tür gerauscht.

„Ich verlange, dass du Morgen pünktlich um Sieben Uhr aufstehst.", scholl es aus dem Flur heraus.

Eine Antwort blieb dem jungen Mann, der lebte, erspart und so war er schon wenige Minuten später in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf gesunken.

Snowsnownsnow

Endlich habe ich es geschafft ein zweites Kapitel online zu stellen, sorry für die lange Wartezeit. **-.- **Bitte, schreibt mir eure Meinung, dann mach euer kleiner Rabe Luftsprünge.


End file.
